Brotherly love
by Vally1
Summary: Antoher Thorin/Dis story where brother and sister love each other more than they should. An attempt at trying to explore what happened if, secretely, Dis was more to Thorin and Fili and Kili were more than his nephews. Will they be able to keep their secret or cause a scandal that will rip apart family and friendships? Story in progress, will be rated M in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Thorin was not amused. There he stood, obliged to show a happy face whilst his mother showed him and his brother Frerin their youngest sibling. A girl! They had a sister, out of all! While Frerin was beaming at the newest member of their family Thorin was more than disappointed. What was he to do with a sister? Girls were embarassing, crying and whailing creatures who only loved to dress in pink and play with dolls. He never captured what everybody saw in them. And now he would be told to look after one of these! He´d rather face a dragon! Moodily he stumped on the floor drawing a sour face. Frerin, in the meantime, sat on the bed next to their mother, happily holding a tiny finger of his baby sister. "Thorin, look!" the younger of the royal brothers cried,"she is but beautiful!" Puttin on his, what he thought, most majestic demeanor (although only being ten years old, Thorin knew very well what was expected of a prince) he let out a sigh and neared the bed. His mother was smiling tired but lovingly at the little bundle in her arms, gently rocking the sleeping baby. When he took his first glance at his little sister, he had to admit, despite himself that he felt a little proud. For the tiny thing opened her eyes at that very moment at looked at him innocently, stretching out her little arms. Thorin sighed and let her grab his forefinger, not yet knowing what strange bond would tie the two of them together.

Five years later...

"Thorin! Thorin, wait!" Thorin halted and groaned loudly. Dis, his little sister was yet again running after him as fast as her small legs could carry her. Why, by Mahal, could she not chase their brother Frerin, just once! Since the day she was born she always seemed to be where he was! And of late she had developed near miraculous skills to escape their nanny and hunt down Thorin. As if he had nothing better to do than walk the halls with a little girl grabbing his leg. He had not yet finished his thoughts as Dis had reached him, tugging now at his breeches and demanding to be lifted up. Stupid girls! He had always said so! Angrily, he pulled her up and turned, just in time as their nanny hurried around the corner, and put the girl back into her arms. Dis was by now desperatly crying, not wanting to be stuck back in the nursery. But Thorin was absolutely not in the mood to babysit his sister. He wanted to train today with his brother, something boys did, hitting each other with their wooden training swords and NOT crying afterwards. Thorin was groaning inwardly. As he had feared it would be, Dis was a master at crying. She seemed to cry at all times, day and night. Even the women were at a loss sometimes. When the boys did not allow her to play with them she cried. If they allowed her, and she got dirty, she cried. Then she cried because she was torn between wanting to play and and being afraid of getting dirty or of getting hurt, or, even worse, getting her dress dirty and so on and on... Frerin showed a bit more patience with her, but Thorin could not stand it. Why on earth had Mahal to gift them with a sister instead of a brother? If Frerin annoyed him too much Thorin would just smack him and the world was okay again. Dis, however, he could hardly smack without earning himself a beating. Just because she was a girl...

Twelve years later...

Thorin was sitting in his study, working himself through a pile of letters. Being the crown prince brought many duties which he tried to fulfill perfectly. In contrast to his younger brother Frerin he always tried his best to appear as princly as could be and to entertain the expectations of the court. Frerin was the more easy going type of the two, sneaking out at night to go to the taverns, flirting with the ladies who fell for him so easily... And guess who had to sort out the mess Frerin left behind more often than not? Only a week ago, Thorin had to hold back an infuriated father from beating Frerin to death because said one had "accidentally" impregnated his daughter. Secretely, Thorin had paid off the dwarf with a large amount of gold so as to avoid a scandal. Their father did not need to know of this. He had enough worries on his mind without his younger son adding to them . Who could know how many royal bastards were already populating the area around Erebor... Frerin certainly not. "Hang on, brother," he used to say, "the ladies love me and I love them, is all. Im sure it would do you good, as well. After a hard days work, there is nothing better than a woman´s loving embrace, and with embrace, I mean, what´s beneath their skirts." Thorin sighed... As if Frerin ever had had a hard days work! Not that Thorin lived in celibacy... he was a young dwarf after all and had his needs to be satisfied. But he preferred the company of professionals, so to say. They were discrete and knew what to do against "accidents". Thorin lived quite happily with this arrangement. But he knew very well that one day he had to find a proper bride and marry. The only thing was just that ... women, he just did not know how to deal with them, he had never known. They pulled at his nerves with their constant chattering, they embarrassed him to no end with their stupid attempts of charming him and bored him to death. When it came to girls, the mighty prince was at a loss, especially with his sister, Dis. Dis had always annoyed him, first when she was but little, with her constant crying, afterwards with her constant hiding behind him when she was afraid, crawling into his bed at night when their was a storm or when she had had a nightmare and of last, with her constant bickering and nagging. Only Mahal knew (and even there Thorin was not sure), how it could be Thorin´s fault that she looked "fat" in the dress he bought her for birthday. To be honest, he had looked through all the books just to find that it was INDEED a crime to throttle one´s sister... What were his ancestors thinking? They could not have had sisters...

Just as he was brooding over this topic, there came a knock at the door and in peeped Dwalin, his best friend since childhood days. "Hey, ol´lad" came his booming voice, "you in for a round of ale? Bombur, Bofur an´the rest of the gang are havin´a good time. Just thought I ask you and don´ you dare to say no." Thorin had to grin. Dwalin was indeed the only dwarf on earth who always managed to coax him out of his thoughts. "Just this one last letter, Dwalin, and I join you. Pray tell, you always seem to know when I need you most." Thorin answered him, laughing. At this Dwalin chuckled. "That´s because I´m the mos´attentive dwarf there is, haha!, I´ll wai´for you down there laddie! An´don´take too much time! You know how difficul´it is to keep Bombur from drinkin´all the ale!" With that he turned and left Thorin to his work, which the latter had finished in half an hour. Thorin was striding towards the hall where he planned to meet with his friends, when he saw two dwarves walking a few steps ahead, deeply engaged into conversation. "... really a talent, I must say, improving every single day." The older one said while the other one nodded in response. "Won´t be long and she will match her brothers. Seldom have I seen such a talent with a sword, she wields it as if she had never done anything else... and so gracefully... training her is just... bliss!" The two dwarves were chuckling cheerfully, not noticing their prince walking behind them. Thorin recognized his masters at arms, wondering who they might be talking about. It was certainly a lass, but he could not think of one in Erebor to wield anything else than a needle... But he could inquire about the mysterious woman later... for now he was looking foward to a tankard of ale, or two, or three, or more...

When Thorin entered the hall he was immediatley greeted by his friends and his brother, who, in his absence, had already extended their lead in getting drunk. Bombur and his brother Bofur were drenchend in ale, obviously the consequence of a drinking game. Frerin was singing in a horrible voice that would have frightened any orc band to death with Gloin dancing on the table whilst Balin and Dwalin were clapping their hands, jeering him on. Thorin let himself drop onto the bench next to Dwalin, seizing the next empty tankard and flung it at his brother so as to stop him from singing. Frerin complained at that about them all having no sense for true art but laughing all the same. It did not take too long and Thorin very well made up with his friends, drinking five tankards at full speed. He already began to feel a bit lightheaded, when he noticed a smaller figure entering the hall, slowly approaching their table. The newcomer was clad in a mail shirt the same fashion as he and his brother wore for training. He eyed the intruder suspicously, being sure never to have seen him before and wondering how he might have slipped his awareness so far. The small dwarf held himself rather graceful, nothing like the band of raucous drunkards at the table. Thorin watched him seat down next to Bofur, greeting him cordially and motioning for a pint of ale. It was then that Frerin cried out loud towards the stranger. "Dis, my lovliest of all lovely sisters, how have you been faring today with our old slave driver?" referring by that to their master at arms. Dis! Thorin´s mouth was hanging wide, gaping at his sister as though she had grown two heads. "Quite well, he even complimented me for my footwork today." Dis answered, grinning widely from one ear to the other and seeming rather pleased. "I´ve already heard the ol´ox speakin´of you with nothin´but praise." assured Bofur, clapping Dis on her shoulder amicably. "Can´wait to see you fightin´ your brothers, hahaha!" At this the whole company joined into the laughter, raising their drinks to Dis and set down to making jests how Dis would overpower both of her brothers in no time. Frerin was laughing, too, but Thorin still sat as though he had been struck by a thunderbolt. Dis! Fighting? With a sword? And being good at it? Dis, who only ever cried at the slightest of things? There must be a grave mistake, surely the alcohol was playing a trick on him... maybe he was fast asleep and dreaming, waking any moment in his study. "Ah, well... Thorin! If I were you I would close my mouth, you know... There are flies around here." The voice of his sister with the sweetest of sounds, followed by thunderous laughter, brought him out of his reverie. Thorin closed his mouth shut, gulping, still not knowing whether this was all a joke. Balin clapped him on the shoulder. "You alrigh´, laddie? Look as though you´ve seen a ghost." "Have you all known about that?" sputtered out Thorin. Frerin leaned over the table towards his older brother, grinning and nodding. "She has been into it for quite some time now. And I dare say, she is REALLY good." Thorin´s mind was racing. Truth be told, he had been very occupied with his princley duties of late but that something so important had completely slipped his awareness was quite a shock to him. Even more so as all his friends seemed to have known and by the way they were welcomening Dis into their drinking company this was not happening for the first time. Thorin groaned inwardly and drowned yet another tankard as though the solution to all this lied on its bottom. Dis! His annoying little sister! Now she even intruded into his sacred field of fighting and drinking with his friends. Not fair, not at all! Wondering what on earth he had done to be punished so severely by Mahal, Thorin drunk himself into oblivion this night, not knowing when and how he came back to his chambers.

The next morning he woke to a feeling like death himself. No, not death. More like death that crawled into a whole and died there. His head was pounding, his stomach rumbling and with some effort he forced his eyes opend only to close them abruptly to the flashing rays of the sun. He lay there for some time, trying to remember what happened the night before. Dis! There had been some commotion about Dis. Something quite extraordinary. If his damned head would not hurt so badly! Dis, Dis... And suddenly it came to him again, the shock of finding his sister amongst his friends, of getting to know that she was now taking fighting lessons and her making fun of him... He even remembered now his weird dream, including Dis beating him at a fighting challenge and thus making a mock of him in front of all the dwarves of Erebor. Mahal, have mercy! Thorin propped himself up only to find him retching on the floor. When did he last feel so miserable? He fell back into bed, deciding to stay there. He had no duties today, so it was best to have a lie- in and cure his hangover. But there was no peace for him yet. A soft knock on his door destroyed the hope of just sleeping. It was Frerin who peeped his head in, smiling. "Aye there brother, how you feelin´?" Thorin gave nothing in response but a grunt. "I must say, I´ve seen many a drunkard in my life but you were quite a show yesterday." Wonderful! What had he done? "What happened?" inquired Thorin, already dreading the answer. "Well, to make it short... you more or less took hold of the big barrel of ale and did not want to let go, drinking as though there was no tomorrow. When Balin tried to wrench your tankard away you called him a niggard and demanded him to bring back your ale. You passed out after some time and Dwalin and I had to drag you up here. Dis was helping us disrobing you but you were constantly telling us you would show us and that we would see and that you would win in the end and so on... didn´t quite know what you were talking about, so we left you to it." So, he had made an utmost fool of himself. He out of all, the crown prince, always trying to avoid a scandal. This was all Dis´fault! "Dis..." Thorin croaked, "Dis is really taking fighting lessons, doesn´t she? This was not a dream, or?" He looked pleadingly at his brother, still hoping beyond hope that it had just been some cruel nightmare. "No, it is absolutely real." came Frerin´s answer. "And you are okay with that?" asked Thorin disbelievingly. "Course, why not? Who said a woman could not fight? I must say I´m rather proud of her. You should see her!" Maybe he would do that in another life, but certainly not now. "But Dis..." he started again, "how, I mean, she had only always been crying." Frerin chuckled at this. "My, my brother... you definitley have lived in some parallel universe of late..." With that he left him to his suffering.

In the late afternoon Thorin was at least able to stand up without falling immediatley and decided to go to get some fresh air. He slowly walked down the corridors and out of one of the northern doors towards the training grounds. He frowned a bit at the sudden light but quickly got accustomed to it. He observed Dwalin and Bombur engaged into a fight, the first wielding his axe and pounding mercilessly at Bombur´s shield. When they spotted him, they greeted him with a friendly grin "Ah, already revived from death?" and continued their ministrations. Thorin smiled and walked over towards the smaller training yards. One of them was occupied with two figures training at swords. He immediatley recognized his master at arms giving instructions to... There was no mistake, it was his sister. Thorin caught himself staring in awe at her, as she indeed gracefully blocked the master´s attacks, stepping and ducking as if she were dancing some elegant dance. The heat of the late afternoon sun and the effort of fighting made her brow glistening with sweat. Her hair was pulled back but some strands fell into her face, nevertheless. Her skin was flushed, lips parted as she panted heavily. The mail shirt closed tightly around her small form, her chest heaving. "I think that would be enough for today, my lady." the master at arms stated and with that Dis bowed to him and unclasped her shirt which fell to the floor, remaining in nothing but her under tunic. She had not yet noticed her older brother standing at the fence and so, feeling herself unwatched, took the hem of her tunic to wipe her brow. By doing so she revealed a well shaped body, muscled and yet feminine, and Thorin could glimpse a short flash of one of her breasts. Breasts... since when did his baby sister have such? Thorin wondered, and althought he knew he should not care, he just could not look away from her beautiful body, the sweat trickling down her cleavage, leaving a glistening trail on her flawless skin... Without noticing, he approached her from behind, in his hands one of the short training swords, slowly stepping closer. She must have heard something though, for within a sacond Dis spun around, sword at hand, meeting his in a clash. "Brother" she exhaled, holding his glance, not backing away an inch. "You are really skilled with a sword" Thorin heard himself say in a low voice. "So I´ve been told, yes." Dis replied, still not moving. Their faces just inches apart, Thorin could smell the scent of sweat, of sun on skin, and something else he could not quite locate. His eyes were again drawn to her cleavage and back up to her parted lips. He did not know how long they had been standing there, swords above their heads, staring at each other. But with a sudden exclamation of pain from Bombur the spell was broken and both Thorin and Dis lowered the swords immediately, hurrying to see what befell their friend.

When at last Thorin was retreating this evening towards his chambers, Bombur was safe and sound in the care of Oin, the healer, who had bandaged his shoulder which had suffered from a mighty blow of Dwalin´s axe. Dwalin had sputtered apologies all over the whailing dwarf, eventually being banned from the hospital wing by Oin. Thorin and Dis had tried to comfort Dwalin but said dwarf was too upset and so they left him for the ale. Thorin had then said his goodbye to his sister and made for his room. He was indeed tired. But despite his weariness he was not able to sleep. Tossing and turning in his bed the images of his sister´s body, of her lips, her breasts, her panting breath haunted his mind. It was as if he had seen her for the first time. Reconsidering this moment they shared with their weapons crossed he felt a knot tightening deep in his abdomen, his breath going faster... No! He must not think of his sister like that! That was utmost disturbing! She was his little sister, for Mahal´s sake! Dis, and nothing more! He scolded himself for his immoral thoughts and drifted off into a restless sleep, still his sister´s beauty ghosting in front of his sleeping eyes.

In another chamber and another bed, Dis could not quite sleep either. The way Thorin had looked at her this afternoon still sent shivers down her spine. This moment when they both were just staring at each other held a firm grip on her memory. She was not yet sure what she was feeling, but knew it was someting srange, unfamiliar and exciting. Something she had never experienced before. She fell asleep finally, her brother´s intense stare haunting her dreams.

For a few days the siblings did not see each other, as Thorin had a lot of things to attend to, mainly standing at his grandfather´s side whilst delegates of foreign realms paid the king under the mountain homage. But although he was kept quite busy he could not banish his sister from his thoughts. He often caught himself thinking of her, of her elegant movements in the training yard, of her lithe body... and more often than not he found himself wondering how it would feel to touch these curves her body had developed of late. When did his sister become the woman she was, he asked himself often now. He had the impression that only a few days ago she was the annoying, gawky girl pulling on his every nerve. Where had this girl gone to? Thorin snapped out of his thoughts as his grandfather, the king, commanded his attention to some important trading contracts. Just then, he realized, the he had been daydreaming, a not just that, he had been daydreaming about his little sister, Mahal help him if ever someone found out!

That afternoon Thorin trained with his brother Frerin, being glad to have an occasion to literally beat out his disturbing thoughts that tormented him. He attacked Frerin so fiercely that latter barely stood his ground although he had always been a more than fitting match for Thorin. "Mahal, Thorin, what has gotten into your knickers?" panted his brother after he had ducked a paticularly hard blow. "Nothing, just a little tense, is all." answered Thorin, hoping his brother would not inquire any further. "Well, one could say so." Frerin was still breathing hard, slumping against the fence exhaustedly. "Let´s leave it for today, before you kill me." Frerin smiled but Thorin was not in the mood for joking. He nodded curtly at his younger brother and turned to maybe find himself another sparring partner, Dwalin or someone of the gang. Just as he neared the shed where they kept their equiptment, someone jumped at his back, knocking him forward. Within the blink of an eye he spun to defend himself against the unknown attacker when he looked into brown, determined eyes. Dis! Despite his anger, Thorin grinned. "Well, well, sister...don´t overestimate yourself. It is dangerous to attack me unawares, I could have killed you in no time." Dis, however, laughed, winking challenging at her brother. "You think so? I doubt that. I bet you could not beat me, even if you tried for a hundred years." "Is that a challenge?" "Perhaps." "Perhaps? Well then, let me tell you, little sister, that I do indeed admire you bravery, but that won´t help you much. You have no idea what you are talkin about. You are good, I admit it, but nowhere good enough to challenge me. You may be quick, but I am worlds stronger and... ugh." While he was lecturing his sister said one had used the time and knocked him hard into his chest. Thorin stumbled backwards, catching his breath. "Are you?" She teased him, dancing around him. Thorin composed himself, giving this situation another try. "Dis, please, I mean it, there is no use in... ah!" This time she had hit his legs, making him falling to his knee. Now, that was enough! With a sudden movement he lunged towards her, trying to land a soft blow on her arm. Dis, however, was faster and was away the instant he reached the spot she was standing. Damned little thing! He turned around, this time catching her mildly at her legs. He did not want to hurt her. "Uhu, is that all you have to offer, brother?" came her teasing voice again. When he looked up he saw her grinning widely, readying herself for another attack. "Dis, I do not wish to hurt you, honestly, this is no good idea." Thorin told her again but she was already circling him again. "Ohooo... I´m the mighty Thorin, prince under the mountain and I´ve killed many an orc... but I am afraid of a girl..." Dis said, mimicking his voice and his way of speaking. Well, she had it coming! With a cry he leapt at his sister, giving her blow after blow, until she was cornerd between the fence and his wrath. But Dis was not yielding yet. With a quickness that rivalled a hare´s she ducked beneath his arm and landing a painful blow on his hand, causing him to drop his sword. By now it had grown dark and there was nobody else out except for the two of them. With a last effort, Thorin lunged at her barehanded, caught her off guard, and pinned her firmly to the ground beneath him. "I yield." it came out barely more than a whisper. Thorin looked into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. He felt again the tingling sensations stirring in his lower belly as he inhaled her scent. He became very aware of her body pressed against his and felt himself harden. This was all so wrong! And yet... when he looked again into her clouded eyes he could not hold back longer. He crushed her lips in a searing kiss, swiftly darting his tongue into her mouth and oh, she tasted good. Dis moaned into him, which urged him even further on. He attacked her exposed neck with his tongue and teeth, fervently grounding his hips into hers. He already had his hand under her tunic, tracing her fine muscles, when they heard someone talking in the distance. With that they both came to senses, jumping up and glancing around frightened. "I´m sorry, I don´t know what..." "We mustn´t to that..." They both were rather confused, somehow between feeling disappointed about the interruption and relieved.

This night Thorin was haunted by yet another dream which ended in him waking hard and stiff as rock. He had dreamt of Dis, lying beneath him, this time without clothes, her breasts bumping up and down with every thrust he gave her, sweat trickling down her skin... Mahal, where was this leading? Never in his whole life had he been so confused. And worst of all, he must not talk to anybody about it! If ever someone found out... Dis on the other side had similar problems. She lay awake long into the night, reliving the encounter in the training yard. How he had looked at her! How he had touched her! How he had made her feel like she was on fire! His kiss... Dis could not hold back a moan, an unfamiliar tingling between her legs. He was her brother! She could not possibly fall for her brother! But why then did she feel such forbidden things?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast, Thorin felt a more than awkward around Dis. Several times he glanced over at her. One time she met his eyes, holding it for a moment before quickly turning away, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. Thorin resolved to let the matter be for now. He would have to think about it soon enough, anyway. For now, he had to accompany his father to the council and he had best to have his wits about him. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the long, tiring talk and banishing his sister altogether from his thoughts.

Dis in the meantime decided to occupy herself with something that would drive away the thoughts and feelings that were so unwished for. She was still restless, not sure how to interpret everything that had happened between her and Thorin. Maybe she was just some stupid young girl, confused by the experiences that came with the changing from child- to womanhood. Maybe she was just about to experience sexual feelings for the first time and her brother was nothing more than the man who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or did she altogether go mad?

While Dis was heading towards the stables to make sure a pony was prepared for her, Frerin cought up. "Hey, Dis!" he cried after her, smiling brightly when he was finally at her side. "Going for a ride? I´d like to accompany you, if you don´t mind... Like in the old days, he? Well, although back then you were afraid of ponies and needed all my convincing." Frerin laughed as just Frerin did. Who couldn´t have felt good in his company? No wonder he had such an easy way with women, Dis thought to herself smirking inwardly. They were so different, her brothers... She had always admired Thorin most, always seeking his attention, his approval... But it had always been Frerin who had comforted her if anything had upset her, who cheered her up, who taught her to ride and overcome her fear of ponies... and it had also been Frerin who had supported her wish to learn to fight... not Thorin. She sighed... "What´s wrong with you, little sister? Hm?" asked Frerin in a gentle tone. "You seem so thoughtful of late... is something amiss? Did you have a fight with Thorin? You both were a bit... let´s say... tense around each other this morning... Has he angered you again? You know how he is..." "I know him very well, thank you, it´s nothing like this, I am absolutely fine!" Dis snapped and regretted immediatly her outburst. Frerin looked at her puzzled but said nothing, arching his eyebrows. "Are you still allowing me to ride out with you?" He tried again. "What? Yes, yes... sure... I´d love you to come... I mean, I wouldn´t mind..." She mentally hit herself for her stupid behaviour. Frerin was not to blame for her present state of mind, he only meant well, as always. He could not know how close he had come with his guessing. That frightened her. At some point she was glad he would accompany her, in this way he could distract her from her conflict while on the other side she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, so as to sort them. "Let´s go then..." She managed to say just as some tears welled in her eyes. She quickly turned towards the stable, so he wouldn´t see her face. If Frerin saw her tears, he had at least the decency not to say anything.

Thorin walked slowly alongside Balin and a few other counsellors, rethinking again and again the previous talk with their king. His mind was troubled. His grandfather´s condition had worsened, his growing sickness showing more and more with each passing day. It was hard to see him like this. The man Thorin had looked up and admired since he was but a little boy was constantly fading, turning into an unpredictable shadow of himself. Thorin wanted to be alone now and yet he wished he had someone to talk to. But there was nobody he could think of. His heart was heavy when he retreated to his chambers.

It was late into the night when Dis finally took all her courage and went, as quiet as could be, out of her door and made her way towards Thorin´s chambers. They were not far from her´s, still it felt as though it were miles. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst out of her throat at any second. She shivered from head to toe, yet she was sweating. To say she was on edge was clearly an understatement. Still she had to know. The whole day her mind had been occupied with Thorin. Even during her ride with Frerin he had constantly invaded her thoughts. She had been restless and nervous to the point that whenever Frerin mentioned Thorin´s name she started anxiously. Dis felt both excited and afraid when she neared her brother´s chambers. It was as if two powers were fighting inside her. One that hoped that they could return back to normal, to being just Dis and Thorin, and one that wished for the overwhelming feelings to come back that had her so thrilled. Pondering all this she had finally reached the door and stood, raising a shaking hand to knock and retreating it should she say? And what should she do? She almost turned away. No, they had to talk, that was as clear to her now as anything could be. Bracing herself, she gave a soft knock.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin started from his bed when he beheld a knocking at his door, barely audible. At first he thought he had imagined it but then he heard it again. Someone was knocking on his door... Anxiously, he got up to see who the late visitor might be and what he might want at this hour. He hoped there was nothing concerning his grandfather. But when he opened he saw no guard nor any of his household. There in the doorframe, shaking like aspen leaves, stood Dis, her doe eyes cast on him nervously. Thorin stood puzzled at first but remembered quickly his manners and beckoned her, with a nod of his head, to enter. When she passed by him she brushed his frame, sending immediatly a cool shiver through his body. With a last glance out of the door he closed it and turned to see his sister, looking at him over her shoulder. "Dis..." he started but she interrupted him. "Thorin, I had to see you." Her voice trembled, carrying a desperate tone. She sighed, uneasily stepping from one foot on the other, casting down her eyes only to lift them again glistening with tears. "We have to talk... I... I had to see you... I had to think of you all day long... and I, I cannot... I don´t know what to do... Thorin... I..." Panic rose in her voice and she started to sob. Thorin swiftly approached her and took her shaking form in his arms. Her hands were cold when they clutched his shirt. "I had to think of you, too, a lot even..." Thorin said in a low voice, gently brushing her soft hair. He lifted her chin so their eyes met and was threatend immediatly by loosing himself in those deep, brown wells. Gone was the defiant girl from yesterday´s training session, gone was the mocking, self- confident lady. In her place now was standing a frightened young girl who was as unsure of their situation as he was, and yet she promised a comfort to him that he had not known so far. "I don´t know what´s happening either... Dis... I, I am at a loss..." he said, smiling, resting his forhead against her brow. "All the time I tried to banish you from my mind... but I would not succeed... you just crept back, always." At that she had to smile a bit, thus releasing a bit of the tension. She then stood up a bit and place, almost shyly, a chaste kiss on his lips. However, that was all Thorin needed. Cupping her head with both hands he kissed her back with an urge unbeknownst to him. Parting her lips with his tongue he steered her backwards until her knees hit the edge of his bed.

Gently he lowered her onto it, pinning her arms above her head. Dis sighed, a wave of emotions flowing her entire body she had not yet experienced. She did now quite know what it was she was wishing for, but she knew she wanted more. Growing bolder, she kissed Thorin again, biting his lower lip which drew a moan from him. Thus encouraged she continued her ministrations until she found his earlobe, nibbling it ever so slightly. Thorin could not help himself any longer and started roaming her body. Tracing her sides he found the hem of her nightshirt and hitched it up, over her body and over her head, thus revealing her to him for the first time. His breath got caught in his throat when he beheld her. Quickly, his shirt was gone, too and he resumed the exploration of Dis´body. She felt warm under him while he traced her neck with kisses, continuing on to her collarbone and finally reaching her breasts. He sucked at one of her nipples while kneading the other one which earned him a gasp from his sister. She arched her back upwards and Thorin continued his kissing trail down over her belly until he found her center. Knowing she was yet untouched he planted soft kisses on her lower lips, looking up at her. Dis had herself propped up on her elbows, gazing at him with wonder. "What are you... uh..." She let out a moan when he swept his tongue between her folds, licking and sucking, thus making her feel like she never had before. It did not take long until her whole body was shivering, an unfamiliar sensation building in her lower belly. Her breath came ragged now, and she tried to sit up but Thorin held her firmly back in place. He now entered her with one of his fingers which made her only moan louder. Increasing his pace, Dis felt as though she would explode, and crying out loud fell back heavy into the sheets, seeing stars behind her eyes.

Thorin came up and kissed her mouth eagerly, a rather pleased expression on his face. Had he not given just now his sister her first orgasm? Dis beheld an unfamiliar but not unpleasant taste on his lips, her own taste as she thought later. But right now she was far to lightheaded to think about such things. Threading her fingers in Thorin´s hair she kissed him and let herself be kissed. Thorin now was aching for her and he felt quite restrained in his trousers. So sitting back on his knees he fumbled with the cords of his pants, finally freeing himself. Dis stared at his erect member with a mixture of shocked disbelief and wonder. She had never seen a man before. Thorin felt a wave of tenderness wash over him at her expression and swiftly turned back to kissing her. "Dis..." he whispered softly "I know you never have... I want you, Mahal knows how much, but... are you ready for this? I could stop now..." She laid a finger on his lips, nodding reassuringly. With that he positioned himself at her entrance, and kissing her again pushed slowly inside, only a little. Mahal, was she tight! Thorin gasped and Dis stifled a cry at the sudden pain. He waited a bit so she could adjust to the unfamiliar feeling although it cost him all of his self control not to plunge eagerly forward. That would have to wait. She relaxed a bit and Thorin continued pushing inside her until at last he was fully sheathed. By then Dis was crying silently. Gone was the mindblowing feeling from before, instead there was only overwhelming pain. She sobbed inaudibly and Thorin kissed her tear streaked cheeks, starting to move slowly inside her. His pace was low at first, increasing to a steady rhythm. While he kissed her neck and chin, Dis found that the pain had subsided a little and hesitantly gave way to a feeling akin to the one she experienced before. She listened to her brother´s hitched breath, his groans and moans and to the soft noise of skin against skin. She clutched at his bare arms as on an anchor and let herself drift off into those sensations. Thorin at last could not hold back longer, and feeling Dis relaxing beneath him, hitched her leg up over his shoulder and thrusted faster. His hand followed some instinct and found her clit, circling it. Before long they both cryed out in waves of extasy, Dis shuddering beneath him and Thorin following her close by.

With a few last strokes he collapsed on top of her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, panting heavily. They lay like this for some time, both too tired to move yet again. When he finally pulled out of her and rolled on his side, he saw the bloodstained sheets. He felt a pang of guilt at that but when he looked into his sister´s eyes she only but beamed at him. He pulled her close, so that her head rested upon his shoulder now. "Are you ok? I hope I did not hurt you. I tried to be as gentle as possible but you know me, sometimes I get carried away." He kissed the top of her head. "I do know you, Thorin, and I assure you, I´m absolutely fine..." With that they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Author s note

Hey, there... thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them highly. I´m not sure whether I match you expectations yet but I tried to follow you advise... at least a bit ;)

I am not sure yet where the story is going from now but I have some ideas... Again thanks for reading :) And thanks for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

The morning woke them not too gently. When Thorin first awoke from sleep , not yet opening his eyes, he felt as good as he had not done for a long time. Calm, sated, relaxed. He grinned absentmindedly, stretching his limbs. Whatever sweet dreams Mahal had sent him this night, they must have been worth dreaming. Rolling onto his side, he felt something warm against his chest. Confused, for he was not used to waking in his bed with something else beside him, he opened his eyes and was fully awake within a second. There, lying beside him, curled up like a cat (the purring was the only thing missing), was Dis, still naked. A wave of emotions swept over Thorin, guilt, confusion, happiness, all at once.

He let his eyes sweep over her naked frame, her face, so peacefully whilst sleeping, so beautiful with her dark hair falling over her shoulders and a few strands in her face, her hands folded beneath her head, her breathing barely audible. Thorin sighed. He wished for this moment not to pass, for he did not entirely know what to do afterwards. Slowly he took in her every feature, letting his glance trail further down, over her breasts, her well formed and trained belly, the same trail his hands and tongue had made the night before. With the looking came the memories of the past hours, his sister writhing beneath him, her cries, her tears, her ecstasy... and his bliss. And with the memories came those confusing emotions, even stronger now, a feeling that changed to panic as soon as his eyes had reached her thighs. There was blood smeared on her skin, and not only on her skin but on the white sheets, too. And the maids would soon come in to clean up his room. Mahal save them, when they saw! Dis had to leave his bed and his chambers at once!

He shook his sister´s shoulder so abruptly that the poor girl started up with such force that the two of them ended up in knocking their heads together. Thorin fell back groaning, holding his nose while Dis let out a yell, claiming, even years afterwards, that she had just seen stars for the second time within those few hours. "You... leave... must... now... ouch..." was all Thorin managed to say through gritted teeth. Mahal, his nose was pounding. What kind of thick skull had she? She definitely did not need any lessons in sword fighting, they should teach her to knock out opponents with her brow! Would be highly efficient, for sure... He had not much time to ponder his thoughts, for he already heard busy steps approaching his door accompanied by the animated chatter of the maids. He took Dis by her arm, threw her nightgown at her and dragged her out of the bed with him. "And where shall I go now?" she asked. That was indeed a good question, for his room had only the one door she came in.

Already one of the servants knocked on said door. "Wait a minute!" Thorin shouted, his eyes scanning the room for a hiding place, finally resting on a cupboard. What a clichee, indeed, but there was nothing else he came up with. Dis, having observed her brother and now seeing where his eyes rested, formed a silent protest on her lips, but Thorin already ushered her towards the cupboard and opened its doors. "Mylord? May we enter?" the servant behind his door asked. "Soon!" Thorin answered, beckoning his reluctant sister into the cupboard. She graced him with an annihilating glance but stepped in finally. After Dis was "stored" safely, or so he hoped, he gave the maids permission to enter. How he was supposed to behave around them with the bloodstained sheets that they had to change now, was beyond him. He was not Frerin, who was used to such things. He never had had to deal with such a situation. The maids would not ask any questions of course, he was their prince and he was to do in his rooms whatever and with whomever he liked... But still, servants gossiped and it would not take long until rumours spread through the halls of Erebor that the honourable crown prince had deflowered some maiden. And what about his nose? It had already started to swell...

Sighing, he put on a triumphant smile, something he supposed Frerin would do in his place now, smirking self confidently as the servants made for their work. Maybe if he pretended that this was the most normal thing in the world they would not wonder either? However, when one of the maids glanced at him with a knowing look on her face, hi felt his facade crumble and turned towards his washroom, deciding to ignore them. What an absurd situation!

Dis in her cupboard was somewhere between fuming from anger, shivering for fear of being detected (and because she started to freeze) and suppressing giggles. Somehow, this was near being funny. There she was stuck in her brother´s cupboard, between his shirts and shoes, clutching her nightgown and holding her throbbing forehead. The more she thought on it, the more she had problems to not burst out laughing. Surely, Mahal must have laughing fits! Well, how was that quote? If the Gods are truly watching, we can as well be entertaining? And how long did it take those people to clean up a room?

After what felt like an eternity the doors of her small hiding place opened and in peeped her brother´s face. He wore a look of trouble and concern but smiled at her any way. "You really look stupid in there, you know?" Thorin stated with a grin. Dis shot him a glance that rivalled any fire- breathing dragon. "Still looking better than you! Your nose is hideous!" "Oh I already feared so, whatever it is that your skull is made of, it is your sharpest weapon." A smile crept over Dis´ face. She had to admit that Thorin looked really handsome when grinning. A shame he barely did so. "I guess it will be best to dress in one of your old training clothes and get down on the training yard. If somebody misses me already, I can claim I had been there the whole morning." "Sounds like a plan." "Yes, I had quite some time in here to think on one." "Who thought you could think with that thick skull of yours?" Dis raised her eyebrows and tried to imitate their mother´s infamous scolding look but her brother only laughed at her. "Well then... you better be quick." She nodded and raised her hand to trace his cheek. Should she kiss him? Part of her wanted nothing more, but the other part felt as awkward as ever. By then, Thorin had stepped back and she finally climbed out of the cupboard, dressing hastily and leaving his chambers, carefully avoiding to be seen. She had to admit that to her this all felt quite exciting. Awkward, somehow wrong but exciting.

Thorin on the other hand was seriously troubled. His was torn by his feelings. The happiness lifted his spirits but the guilt was tormenting him. And there was a fear constantly building. What if the madness that consumed his grandfather was inherited by him and his sister? Surely, their behaviour was not normal. This attraction their felt for each other, it must be some sign of a mental illness. However, this madness felt so good and right. Again, he asked himself why Mahal punished him so severely, why he tortured him with his sister. He decided to have a look at the family records of old that lay somewhere in the library. After his duties and his training. Maybe he found some hint, some trace of this madness and thus an explanation there. But first, he better found a plausible explanation for his swollen nose. Sighing heavily, Thorin braced himself for the coming day, somehow feeling that he would be soon the talk of all Erebor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin felt as though the weight of all the world weighed on his shoulders. The day had been particularly exhausting. His grandfather´s condition had become worse, his state of mind befuddled. Thrain had taken his eldest son aside to remind him once more of the responsibility that lay now predominantly with them. Thror was in need of his son and grandson more than ever. Thorin had received ambassadors, had counselled with advisors and taken on a great load of paperwork. As if that all had not been enough, everybody, starting with his father and continuing to every single soul he had met the day, had asked him curiously about what had happened to his nose. His grumbled explanation of having had a training accident went well with most. But Frerin, this blasted bastard, with his "good connections" to the serving maids of the palace, had of course heard about the incident with the bloodied sheets and counted two and two together. It would not have been Frerin if he had not "accidentally" have slipped a comment or two about his brother´s preference of "training" with maidens in his bedroom, earning Thorin insinuating remarks by his friends. Especially Bofur had taken on the story all too well and had not missed one chance on teasing Thorin. In another life he might have laughed along with them, but given his circumstances, it brought him even more on edge. Dis he had not seen the whole day and started to wonder how she was. It was late now that he had finally time for the task he had set himself in the morning.

Tired though he was, he sat down on reading old records of his family. He was not sure what he expected to find. Thinking reasonably, he could not imagine anybody in his right mind to have written down incestuous relations, even if they had occurred. He sighed heavily, a hand resting on his forehead. Where was this all leading? Lost in his thoughts he started as someone laid a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he looked into the friendly eyes of Balin. "Ay there, laddie... why are ye chewin´ thru ol´ records?" "I was just interested..." "Somethin´ s troublin´ ye, doesn´t it? Pray tell, i can´ see it in ye face." Balin made on sitting across from him, his wise eyes never leaving Thorin´s. "It´s ye grandfather, isn´ it?" Thorin, grateful for offered explanation of why he was reading the old books, nodded. "Don´ worry yeself too much... ye are young... ye should be more cheerful." "It´s not so easy, Balin. I´m confronted with it every day. And I´m afraid..." he swallowed, "afraid of, that is, afraid that this mental illness is something that runs through our family." Balin regarded him long before he spoke again. "Ye should not think on that or it will drive ye mad. Ye have a good friends and wonderful siblings. Let them help ye come on less gloomier ideas." With that he stood and made for leaving the room but turned once more, again clasping Thorin´s shoulder. "I wanted to say laddie... I´m very glad that ye and ye sister are gettin´ along better these days. All those years she has tried to get ye attention. Talk with her about ye troubles... women are much more un´erstandin´ and insightful. Let her take care of ye, will ya?" Thorin´s pulse started to race. If Balin knew in what way Dis took care of him, the poor dwarf´s magnificent beard would roll up, twist around and fall out! But he smiled at his friend nevertheless. "I´ll consider your advice." With that Balin squeezed his shoulder one more time and left. Soon after, Thorin left the library as well. He would not find anything useful anyway. And he had decided to heed Balin´s advice. After looking carefully that nobody saw, he made for his sister´s room.

After entering and barring the door behind him, he took in the chamber and saw that Dis was already in her bed, seemingly asleep. He smiled and strode over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She must have felt the movement, for she turned around and blinked at him drowsily. Her lips arched into a smile. "Thorin... I thought you would not come..." She held out her hand towards him and he slipped in beside her. "I wanted to see you... " he said, gently caressing her hair. "What an awful day that was. But Balin advised me on talking with you about my troubles and problems." A wicked grin started to creep over his face as he planted a kiss on her nose. "Did he?" sighed Dis, looking up at her brother. "He did..." He kissed her lips. "Well, if Balin says so..." She kissed him back, her hands tangled in his hair. Thorin moaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Yes, that was what he had wanted all day long. He grabbed her breasts desperately, kneading them with his large hands, something she seemed to approve of, given the sounds that escaped her. He reached down between her thighs, softly caressing her there, causing her to shiver and arch her back. He watched her face as he slowly worked his fingers in and out, revelling in the sight, her brow that started to glisten with sweat, her lips parting, her eyes closing, her skin reddening. Kissing her hungrily, he stopped his ministrations and began undoing his pants. Dis had grown impatient by then and he fumbled far too long with the strings of his trousers for her taste. Rolling her eyes she made for helping him and soon his cock was free of the silly fabric. She stared at it, the memories of last night still vivid, and she knew she wanted it inside her again. Thorin in the meantime had not been idle and rid himself of his tunic and Dis followed his example. She reached out and grabbed his member, making him moan loudly. She ran her hand up and down the shaft, experimenting, slowing down, speeding up, running a thumb over the sensitive head. All the while she watched her brother intently, studying his reactions to her doings. Thorin growled and moaned, the pressure building in his loins, his breath quickening. She was indeed a little teaser! Mahal, and she learned quickly! Dis was fascinated by the control she seemed to have over him and to say it turned her on was an understatement. Soon she felt her fingers moisten with his precum and a familiar throbbing between her legs. She gave his length one last stroke and made for lying on her back when he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on top of him, spreading her legs with his thigh. That was new to her and she was not quite sure what to do now. Looking at Thorin questioningly, he brought his hands to her hips and lifted her over the top of his cock, slowly letting her down again. She felt the tip enter her and a shiver ran through her immediately. She let herself sink down completely, eliciting a low grumble from her brother and a sigh from herself as she felt him stretching her. Looking down on him, she saw him cock an eyebrow at her and he encouraged her, with his hands still on her hips, to move. Dis was a bit awkward and clumsy at first but , with Thorin´s help, found a steady and smooth rhythm, then. Soon she felt the pressure building in her belly and a warmth spreading from her mid upwards to chest and down her legs. She heard Thorin´s breath come in ragged gasps and he started thrusting upwards into her. He sat up and embraced her, kissing her and running his hands all over her soft skin, all the while bucking his hips. Dis was close now, speeding up her movements and raking his shoulders. She let out sharp, small cries and arched her neck. Thorin bit into the exposed skin below her ear and with two more thrusts he felt her clench around him and her body shudder. He heard himself growl into her neck, felt the sweat that had built between their bodies. He could not hold on longer. Crushing his sister to his chest he let go, letting out a bark, grabbing her neck and thrusting erratic. Whispering his name, she dug her nails into his arms and he finally spent himself inside her. He fell back onto the mattress, taking her along with him. They lay like this for some time, her face nestled in the crook of his neck, his hands roaming her back, both panting heavily.

It was Thorin who first found his voice again. "Now that I think on it, I completely forgot to ask you about your day." "Mhm, true..." was all he got back from his sister. "So, how was your day?" he asked, his voice taking on an official manner. Dis had to laugh heartily, lifting her head so she could look into his eyes. "Well, brother, if you must know, my day was not very eventful when it comes to what I did. However, there have been some silly encounters." "Silly encounters?" "Yes, first was Bofur who ran into me, telling me a fine story about you having a "training accident" in your bedroom." Thorin groaned at this. "Second, my mother asked me if I was alright, as I somehow had to giggle without any motivation during lunch, which you missed. When I answered that I was absolutely fine, she meant she knew what was the matter." Now Thorin looked at her curiously. Dis continued in her matter-of-factly tone. "She took me aside afterwards and asked me in this fraternising tone whether a young dwarf might have caught my eye. I just thought ´yes, indeed´ and told her I did not want to talk about such things." "Poor mother!" Thorin really felt bad. This was another thing that troubled his mind. His parents finding out about him and Dis was something he dreaded beyond anything else. "Then, at dinner, which you also missed, Frerin came up with the same story as Bofur before, about you and your nose and so on... He wondered who this mysterious woman might be that had knocked you out, and I told him I knew, but that I promised to you not to tell anybody." Thorin eyed her suspiciously. His sister certainly had an easier way to cope with all that. "At this, he looked quite disappointed and complained that he felt excluded by us. Mother only confirmed his whining in saying that, although she was happy that you and I came along so well at the moment, she also felt we were shutting out Frerin. That made me almost giggle again, for I had to think on what she would say if we indeed ´included´ Frerin in our doings." At this Thorin snorted loudly. "I guess she wouldn´t want that." But although his tone was light, his heart was heavy. He felt as though he betrayed them all. They lay still for some time, listening to other one´s heartbeat. Finally, Dis reached out to touch Thorin´s nose which made him wince. It still hurt a lot. "Don´t be so snivelling, I just wanted to have a look!" she scolded him. "Yes, mother! Have you finished your examination now?" "Don´t you ever call me that!" "Don´t you ever treat me like that!" They stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter. "Look at us!" Dis exclaimed. Thorin caught her in a hug and pressed her towards his chest, grinning widely. Whatever may happen in the future, he decided not to think about it now. And again he thanked Balin silently for his advice, for indeed, his sister had helped him out of his dark thoughts, if only for a while and in a different way than his old friend had meant.


End file.
